


Homecoming

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexuality Spectrum, Background Poly, Biting, Established Relationship, Eye Contact, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: It was hard for Laris to imagine what coming home might feel like, but being back in Rufus' arms was close.  A decade apart had not diminished the strength of their feelings for one another.  Laris had not wanted to presume that they could simply pick up where they had left off.  Things were so much more complicated now, but when Rufus leaned in to kiss him, it felt comfortable to fall back into the familiar sensations and return his embrace.  It was a kiss that had ten years of anticipation behind it, and they made it worth the wait.





	Homecoming

It was hard for Laris to imagine what coming home might feel like, but being back in Rufus' arms was close. A decade apart had not diminished the strength of their feelings for one another. Laris had not wanted to presume that they could simply pick up where they had left off. Things were so much more complicated now, but when Rufus leaned in to kiss him, it felt comfortable to fall back into the familiar sensations and return his embrace. It was a kiss that had ten years of anticipation behind it, and they made it worth the wait.

When they finally drew apart, Rufus kept his arms around Laris, linking them close about his waist. His voice shook slightly as he said, "I wanted to do that as soon as I stepped off the ship, but it seemed inappropriate..."

Laris rested his head against Rufus' shoulder. "In front of Dianthea and everyone else? Maybe so. But we have some privacy now - and I don't need to be anywhere tonight."

Rufus smiled. "Stay with me, then? The room's not much to look at but it's better than a lot of other places we've slept."

"An actual bed, no fleas, and as far as I know no one is attacking us at this precise moment," said Laris. "It's comparatively luxurious. Besides," he added, "nobody will know to look for me here. We won't be interrupted."

With a chuckle, Rufus unfastened Laris' cloak pin, letting him remove the rain-drenched garment. "You say that, but my subordinates keep running into issues that they claim need my urgent attention."

"Right now," Laris said, running his hands down Rufus' chest and ending up at his belt, which he unfastened, " _I_ need your urgent attention."

"Do you?" Rufus smiled, and drew him in the direction of the bed, where they sat down next to one another. "I wasn't sure if you would want to take things slowly - after all, it's been ten years, one more night wouldn't ma--"

"I need you now," Laris interrupted, the words spilling out like a torrent he couldn't hold back. "I don't want to wait for another night." He reached for the edge of Rufus' tunic, tugging it up above his thighs to reveal an already-hardening cock. Laris grasped it eagerly, feeling that familiar thick weight in his hand, leaning in to kiss Rufus' neck as he did so. Rufus let out a moan that was shortly choked off when there was a knock at the door.

"Ignore it," Rufus said under his breath, but the knocking continued, and Laris turned with a frown. When he let go of his cock, Rufus stifled a frustrated groan.

"I'll deal with it," he said, over Rufus' protestations that he didn't have to. He rose and strode over to the door, pulling it open to reveal one of the centurions who had arrived with Rufus. 

"Excuse me, Magus, oh... Dominus, I apologize," the soldier said, going pale as he realized who he was speaking to.

"Is this an emergency?" Laris asked in his coldest, most authoritative voice. "Is something perhaps on fire?"

"I, ah, well, n-not exactly...," stammered the unfortunate soldier, looking around as though he'd rather be just about anywhere else.

"Then I suggest you deal with it yourself. Magus Auspex and I are in a meeting." Before the soldier could do more than give a quick salute in reply, Laris had closed the door in his face.

Rufus was snickering as Laris crossed the room to return to his side. "You didn't need to terrify poor Horatius."

"It will do him good - teach him to show some initiative, perhaps." 

Stretching out his hand to pull Laris back to bed, Rufus said, "Shall we return to our _very important meeting_ , then, Dominus Corvis?"

Laris rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be drawn down beside Rufus once more. "Where were we?"

"I believe," Rufus said, his eyes heavy-lidded and lips curved in a teasing smile, "we were in the midst of some rather delicate negotiations..." He guided Laris' hand back to his cock, and they both drew in a breath at the same moment, temporarily overwhelmed by the renewed touch of skin on sensitive skin. Soon it wasn't enough, though, and they were fumbling and tugging at one another's clothing, unhooking the clasps and untying the knots that held them in place.

"I promised myself," Rufus murmured between breathless kisses, "that if I ever had the chance to do this again, I was going to take my time... appreciate you properly."

"There will be time for that later," Laris said, appreciating the irony that for once he was the one asking to go faster. "Right now, I don't think either of us is in any state of mind to be patient."

"Mmm, maybe," Rufus replied. He kissed his way down Laris' chest, making the shadar-kai shiver as the soft rasp of his beard reached his stomach. "I had a great deal of time to think about this." His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, showing a faint hint of fang. "My fantasies grew quite elaborate..."

Laris knew he had no right to inquire, and certainly no right to be offended by what he might hear if he did so, but he needed to know. "Was there anyone else, while we were apart?"

Rufus hesitated, looking concerned. "Laris..." 

"I don't mind if there was," he added hastily. "I just wondered..."

"Yes." Rufus met his gaze, on the defensive but still clearly worried about what reaction his words might evoke. "It was ten years, Laris, a man has needs. But it was never anything serious - no one I cared about like you. Nobody I'd cross an ocean for," he added, kissing Laris' thigh.

It was about what Laris had expected - after all, Rufus had far more of a craving for sex than he did, and it would have been surprising if there hadn't been anyone else in the intervening decade. But it was still something of a relief to hear that there hadn't been anyone else who had taken his place in Rufus' heart, even if his bed had received other guests in the meantime. "I'm just glad you made it... that you're here with me now." 

"It was touch and go there for a little while," Rufus said, continuing to stroke and caress him. "Speaking of touching..." His hand slid closer to Laris' cock, tantalizingly near but not quite near enough. He glanced up at him, looking for his response. 

"Touch me, and don't let go," Laris told him, covering Rufus' hand with his own to bring it where he needed it. It felt exhilarating and frightening all at once, this desire that threatened to overwhelm him, but Rufus' smile, and the matching desire in his eyes, gave Laris some measure of reassurance. He lay back, trying to relax, to clear his mind and let the pleasure take over.

 _Useful. Diversion._ The words from the previous night echoed in his head, still stinging. He tried not to think about it, to keep himself here in the moment, with Rufus, but the hurt was too fresh, and all tangled up with his arousal and the sensations that were washing over him now. Sahhiru had tried, afterwards, to smooth it over, but it didn't take back the initial pain, only plastered it over. Laris didn't want to dwell on that now, but the thoughts came to him unbidden, creating an uncomfortable contrast with the way Rufus made him feel. He might be worried about what the future would bring, but he didn't have any doubt that Rufus wanted him, wanted to be with him. That he didn't consider him a pleasant distraction to pass the time, but a central part of his life. He didn't know what he meant to Sahhiru - where his place was in that relationship, or if there was even a relationship there that he could rely on... 

"Laris, I want to suck you," Rufus murmured, interrupting his train of thought. He was looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes, his fingers curled tight around Laris' cock, lips parted hopefully.

Laris meant to say yes, please, suck me, I want that too. Instead what came out was, "I was with Sahhiru last night."

Rufus paused, uncertain how to respond to that piece of information. "I, ah... all right. Do you want me to stop, then?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Laris said, trying to explain, knowing he wouldn't be able to put it into the right words. "It's just... things might take a while." It wasn't what he was really thinking, but it was a convenient enough excuse for the break in his mood. 

"Well, I can take my time," Rufus told him. "I'm impatient, not unrealistic. And I know you - or I used to," he added with a wistful smile. "I guess being worn out by your other partner is a new complication."

Laris wished he hadn't brought it up. He had probably ruined their first night back together by talking about his other relationship. Rufus had seemed to accept the general outline of the situation when Laris had first explained it to him, but that didn't mean this was the appropriate time to talk about it - to delve into his uncertainties about whether he would be able to give each of them what they needed, or to examine his own nebulous desires, if he could even pin them down. He should have just said yes, kept going, pushed it aside for now.

But then, he thought, this was _Rufus_. If he couldn't tell Rufus his fears and hopes, then there was no one to whom he could speak of them. He would be as isolated as he'd been before Sahhiru's arrival, only with a facade of physical intimacy that didn't actually make him any less lonely than before. He would be a useful diversion and nothing more, if he didn't make the effort to move beyond that level.

He sat up, putting a hand on Rufus' shoulder. "I do worry that maybe I'm not enough for you. That you'll need more than I can provide - and you'll have come all this way and be disappointed with what you found. But I desire you so much that it frightens me. Even in spite of my... my failings, I want to give you everything I can. If you'll have patience with me."

Rufus sat back on his heels, perhaps taken aback by Laris' unexpected display of vulnerability. "I didn't come here expecting a miracle," he said slowly. "I know what you're capable of, and what you aren't. Or at least, I thought I did. But ten years have changed you. I don't think you would have admitted that to me when we were younger. I respect that you want to be open with me. I'll do my best to offer you the same honesty. For instance," he said, smiling slightly, "I desperately want to fuck you."

"You aren't..." Laris fumbled for the right word. "... put off by my being with someone else?"

"Laris, I came here with your future wife. I always expected I was going to share you - if you even still wanted me," Rufus told him, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I'm still getting used to the idea of sharing you with someone besides Dianthea, but no - I'm not put off by it." He leaned in close, giving Laris a leisurely kiss. "Do I seem like I want to stop?"

"No," Laris whispered. 

Rufus smiled gently. "And do _you_ want to stop?"

"No," he repeated, more firmly. 

"Then let's keep going. I believe I was about to suck your cock," Rufus said, trailing his hand down to Laris' chest so he could ease him back down until he was lying on the bed. A few moments later he was enthusiastically fulfilling his stated ambition, coaxing Laris back to hardness with a practiced tongue. Laris closed his eyes as his dick was swallowed, inch by inch, into Rufus' warm, eager mouth. It felt good - comforting, in a way. Rufus caressed his thighs as he sucked him, running his thumbs over Laris' hipbones, like he was trying to touch every part of him, everything he had missed. When Laris moaned under his breath, Rufus gave a contented hum in response, sending pleasurable tremors through him. 

"Good?" Rufus asked when he paused for breath, a strand of saliva still joining him to Laris for an instant before it broke. 

"Yes," Laris gasped, his voice rough with need. "But I want more."

"Do you now," Rufus said, smirking. "Let me see..." He pushed Laris' thighs apart with both hands, spreading him open so that he could have a better look at him. Laris felt his face go warm at being inspected like this - even though he knew he had cleaned up thoroughly after being with Sahhiru, part of him still felt like surely Rufus would be able to see some sign of his recent intimacy. 

"Is this what you want, for me to have you when you're still freshly fucked?" Rufus asked teasingly, running a finger lightly over his asshole. It still felt a little tender, and Laris winced briefly at the sensation. Rufus paused, frowning. "Sahhiru didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not like that," Laris said, turning his gaze away. "He wouldn't hurt me like... like what you're suggesting."

"All right... good." Rufus still didn't seem entirely convinced, but he went back to gently stroking Laris' ass, watching him more closely. "If he ever did, you could tell me."

"I don't want to talk about him right now," Laris said.

"You're the one who brought him up," Rufus pointed out. "He's not going anywhere, from the sounds of things, so it's going to be hard not to talk about him."

"I know, but just... not right now," Laris pleaded. "Right now I just want to be with you. Please."

Rufus' expression softened. "I want to be with you too, Laris. I've been waiting so long for this, but I don't want to rush into it. I want to make sure you're good and ready first. I want to hear you begging for it. All right?"

Laris nodded desperately. Rufus bent down to give him a kiss on the inner thigh, letting the tips of his fangs graze against his sensitive skin, before he slid off the bed to go retrieve a small bottle out of his belongings. Of course Rufus would travel with some oil, just in case, Laris thought, and squirmed impatiently as the vryloka returned to kneel between his legs. Rufus poured a little of the oil over his fingers, rubbing them together to make sure it was warm and evenly distributed, and then began lightly circling Laris' asshole. Laris whimpered as he pressed his fingers against the tight hole, and focused on trying to relax, to let Rufus in. He wanted him inside him, wanted more than just his fingers, but Rufus wasn't about to hurry this part. "Please," Laris gasped, "more..."

Nodding, Rufus added a third finger, stretching him just that much wider. "You're so ready for me," he said admiringly, working his hand back and forth slowly. "I'm pretty sure the first time we tried this, it took most of an hour to get to this point."

It wasn't something they had done often, to be fair. The conditions of a military camp hadn't been conducive to long, drawn-out lovemaking - more often, a quick blowjob had to suffice. Only a few times, when they'd been on leave together, or when circumstances had conspired to give them greater privacy and free time, had they attempted more complicated manoeuvres. Now, Laris thought, things would be different - they would have more freedom to dictate their own arrangements, whatever suited them best. There would still be complexities, and they would be busy, but it wasn't as strictly regimented as the army, and they had bedrooms with doors on them, not a flimsy tent in the midst of a thousand other soldiers. 

He drew his thoughts back to the moment at hand when Rufus' fingertips nudged against his prostate, drawing a groan from his lips. "I need you," he begged, "need you inside me."

Rufus' tongue flicked across his lower lip as he looked down at Laris, all spread out and pleading for him. "All right," he conceded with a lascivious grin. Withdrawing his fingers, he wasted no time in getting his cock lined up to take their place. Laris closed his eyes, concentrating on how much he wanted it inside him, letting his body relax to allow it to slide in. Rufus clearly tried not to rush, going slowly at first, but the sensation was too much for him to hold back for long, and he pushed harder once he was past the first couple of inches, gliding more quickly to bury himself deep in Laris' ass. "Open your eyes," he murmured to Laris when he was fully within him. "I want you looking at me."

Laris' eyes opened reluctantly, not because he didn't want to look at Rufus, or because (as perhaps the vryloka was guessing) he was imagining someone else inside him instead, but because it was so overwhelming to see himself reflected in those sky blue eyes. He did as Rufus asked, though, meeting his gaze and reaching up to touch his cheek, running his thumb over the coarse hair of his beard, familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. He wasn't good at reading emotions under the best of circumstances, but he could tell that Rufus' look towards him was tender and full of desire. "That's good," Rufus said softly, bending down to kiss him. "That's what I needed to see."

He rocked his hips slowly as they kissed again, pressing chest to chest, hips to ass, as close together as they could possibly be. Laris spread his arms, and Rufus responded by grasping a wrist in each hand to pin him down against the bed. It felt comforting to be held like that, and Laris gave a nod, wrapping his legs around Rufus' waist to assure him that it was good. "More," he gasped.

Needing no further encouragement, Rufus picked up his pace, fucking steadily into Laris' slick ass. He moaned, first under his breath and then, as if realizing they didn't have to hide what they were doing, more loudly. Laris smiled at hearing that sound, taking satisfaction from knowing that he could give Rufus that much pleasure. Maybe it still wouldn't be enough, in the long run, but he could at least do this for him. His cock rubbed up against Rufus' stomach now and again - not enough to bring him off, but enough to remind him of its demands. He could wait for that, though. Laris trusted that Rufus wouldn't neglect his needs afterwards, if he still wanted it then - and also that he wouldn't push him if he didn't. He felt confident that wouldn't be an issue this time, though.

Rufus' thrusts quickened, growing less steady and more heated. Laris knew ways to help heighten his pleasure, but he didn't want it to be over quite yet. Still, he couldn't help squirming against Rufus' grip, arching up to meet him with a kiss, squeezing him tighter and then relaxing again when he whimpered within his grasp. When he nipped lightly at Rufus' lip he was rewarded with a ragged groan and a glimpse of pale fangs bared, the sight of which sent a shiver through his body. "That's good," he said when he could manage to get the words out, "it's alright, go ahead..."

"You're sure?" Rufus asked, wide-eyed and practically trembling with the effort of holding himself back.

Laris nodded. "Completely," he whispered. Rufus didn't need to hear more than that, burying his face in the curve of Laris' neck, sharp teeth against his skin. He shuddered, any pretense of control lost, and bit down as he came. Laris cried out, accepting the pain mixed with pleasure - not merely enduring it for the sake of his lover's desires, but embracing it. 

When the moment had finally passed, Rufus lay atop him, warm and heavy, languidly stroking his chest. "You're bleeding," he said eventually. "And here I was worried Sahhiru might hurt you, when I'm the one getting carried away."

"It isn't bad," Laris told him. "Just a little scratch."

Rufus kissed the marks he'd left on Laris' throat and then propped himself up on his arm to be able to gaze upon him more easily. "You didn't come," he noted, eyeing the state of Laris' erection. It wasn't a criticism, but nevertheless there was some slight concern in his voice. "Do you still want to?"

"Yes," Laris said, "but..."

"But?"

Laris looked down, shy at speaking his desires when they weren't in the heat of the moment. "But gently this time."

"I can do gentle," Rufus said with a soft smile. "Come here, close against me," he told Laris, who rolled onto his side so he could inch nearer. Rufus wrapped his arm around Laris' waist, pulling him until he was pressed up against his body. Then he reached over to the small table that stood beside the bed so that he could retrieve the oil. Uncorking it, he dribbled a slow stream onto Laris' patiently waiting cock, before taking it between his thighs. "Here," he murmured, his breath warm against Laris' cheek, "does that feel good?"

Laris could only nod in response, buried in the heat and wetness, which only became more intense as Rufus curled his arm around him again, cupping his ass in order to encourage him to begin to rock his hips. "I remember you liked this," he said, squeezing him gently and smiling when Laris hissed softly in response. They moved together slowly at first, Rufus whispering words of encouragement, telling Laris how well he was doing, how good it felt, how much he had longed for him while they'd been apart. Laris' cheeks felt like they were on fire as he hid his face in the crook of Rufus' neck, burning from the combination of praise and slow, steady pleasure. His breathing stuttered, muscles growing taut with tension as Rufus gently stroked him, kissed him, and finally coaxed him into release. "Let go," he told Laris, "I've got you," and that was enough. 

They held onto one another afterwards, neither wanting to be the first to move away or get up, even to clean off. Laris remembered with immense relief that he didn't have to go back to his room, that - barring some other purported emergency - no one would interrupt them, at least for tonight. It was a luxury they had rarely enjoyed. "I missed you," he told Rufus, and the vryloka gave a drowsy nod of agreement. Neither of them knew what the future would hold, but for tonight, at least, they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
